carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sammy Jo (1985)
Plot Overview Alexis gives Dex the cold shoulder because she caught him hugging Amanda and she gave him a peck on the cheek. Dex goes crazy to convince Alexis that it was innocent (Alexis does not know that he had had slept with Amanda before he married her). Amanda even tells Alexis that is was innocent and that Dex did nothing adulterous. Amanda does give Alexis great news when she tells her mummy that she loves Michael and is going to marry him in a month. That bit of great news does not deter from Alexis to make Dex beg for it - or just take it. Dex plans a honeymoon for the two and that is the moment when Alexis tells Dex that she cannot because she needs to plan for Amanda's wedding to Michael. Dex hates how his wife just holds onto information and then divulge it at the right moment to manipulate people. As Alexis reminds Dex, he did not marry a fool. Dex has finally had enough and confronts his wife in their bedroom. Alexis accuses Dex of having something with Lady Ashley after seeing the two speak at La Mirage. The accusation ends up when Dex rips her blouse and Alexis demonstrates to Dex that she wants it. And, Dex takes it. Adam's plan to take over Denver Carrington requires him to make Jeff look incompetent in front of Blake. Adam alters a cable that Jeff was to send to Fred Oates to begin drilling in Louisiana. It was imperative for the drilling to begin right away or else it would cost Denver Carrington millions. Adam saves the day. Blake is very much impressed by Adam's team player attitude and upset with Jeff for his uncharacteristic carelessness. Adam feels he is in the driver's seat to take over Denver Carrington until Blake questions Adam's "friendship" with Claudia. Blake makes it entirely clear that he would not be pleased if Adam has any sort of romantic involvement with Claudia since Claudia was once Steven's wife. Speaking of Steven, he arrives at Luke's place but Luke is not there. Steven immediately believes Luke to be at a gay restaurant/bar and when he sees him there, Steven immediately walks off. Luke calls out Steven. Steven only wants Luke when he wants him. If Steven really cares, then he should move in with Luke and bring Danny with him. Steven is torn. He still loves Claudia and he is going to hurt either Luke or Claudia if he chooses the other. Alexis advises Steven that sometimes love requires to hurt others but it is better to love than to not love at all. Jeff still cannot believe he messed up the cable. But Lady Ashley will help him. She once messed up too when she turned up late for a rock concert to take pictures. All Ashley could get were pictures of the crowd waiving to the band as they left the stage. Jeff looks at the picture and he sees Fallon in the crowd. Krystle and Daniel go to New York to let Sammy Jo know that Daniel is her real father and tell her face to face. They don't to tell Sammy Jo that they are coming as she had known they were coming, she would not have sought out Rita in a bar and invite her to stay at her place. Rita is an aspiring actress who lives with an abusive boyfriend, and has very similar mannerisms to Krystle. Krystle and Rita actually run into Rita when they go to Sammy Jo's apartment. They seem to be intrigued by the similarities between Rita and Krystle but no more than that. Rita lets Krystle and Daniel into the apartment to wait for Sammy Jo. The first meeting does not go well as Sammy Jo acts as a brat and Daniel tells her to respect her aunt. Sammy Jo retorts who is Daniel to say something, is he her father. Well, he does. The two have a more pleasant meal the following day. Unfortunately, Daniel does not have too much time to spend with his new daughter. He has a mission in Libya (one which Dex refuses to join). Before going to Libya, Daniel gets Krystle to promise him to look after Sammy Jo in case something happens. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington / Rita Lesley * John James ... Jeff Colby * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Catherine Oxenberg ... Amanda Bedford Carrington * Michael Praed ... Prince Michael of Moldavia * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * Ali MacGraw ... Lady Ashley Mitchell * Rock Hudson ... Daniel Reece * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Billy Campbell ... Luke Fuller * Peter Marc Jacobson ... Steward * Tom Everett ... Vincent * Don Torres ... Conrad * Greg Winfield ... Luke's companion Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Camille Marchetta .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Info Alert Rock Hudson (Daniel) departs the cast and makes his final appearance on the show. Heather Locklear returns to the role of Sammy Jo as a regular. Diahann Carroll does not appear in this episode. Production details * Deleted scenes: Jeff and Ashley talk at La Mirage; Blake and Amanda talk about her wedding. * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; Mom's Restaurant, San Vicente, Brentwood (Los Angeles). Quotes * Steven Carrington: Mother, how do you keep from hurting people you care about? Alexis Carrington Colby: Sometimes you can't, darling. * Alexis Carrington Colby: Dex is mine - in the bedroom and the boardroom. Ashley Mitchell: Bought and paid for, Alexis. Alexis Carrington Colby: I've never had to pay for it Ashley, have you? * Sammy Jo Dean Carrington: Just who do you think you are? My father? Daniel Reece: That's exactly who I am.